


Ode To The HeartBreaker

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Gotham - Fandom, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Ed is basically glados, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fem!Oz, Follows the plot of the first portal game in the, Or as Slow Burn As I Can Manage, Oz is chell basically, Robot!Edward, Slow Burn, Snark, The Portal Au No one asked for, fem!Edward, first chapters so spoilers!, lots of snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Osvalda wakes up trapped in a weird laboratory with a woman she vaguely remembers pushing her into solving dangerous puzzles.Edith never wanted to end up like this, trapped in a metal body, cursed to run an accursed lab to survive, and her mind twisted beyond recognition. But while she's here she might as well conduct some research. Perhaps with a few puzzlesBut what happens when the two remember their shared recent past? Or will they kill each before they get the chance?





	1. Chapter 1

Osvalda bolted upright, shaking. Her breaths came quick and shallow as she desperately clutched her abdomen. When she found no bullet hole, her mind ran even wilder, thinking she might have actually died this time.

But then, her sense soon came to her.She hadn't bled out in the middle of the street. She was in a strange, stiff cot cover in sterile white sheets in a small cell-like room. The walls around her were made of glass except for a door shaped panel, making her feel like she was trapped in an aquarium. Outside, dim hallways lead off into darkness broken only by the pinprick lights of security cameras. 

Osvalda slowly climbed out of bed and took a look around. She was sure once she started moving that her captors would reveal themselves, but she could see no one around. She glared across the hall into a camera, waiting for some kind of reaction. Who the hell did her captors think they were keeping her waiting? She was the Queen of Gotham, damnit!

...Or at least who she was. Who knows how long she had been gone from the throne? Some two bit mobster- or worse Barbara- probably took over operations in her absence. She let out an hoarse yell. After all she had worked for!

There was a sudden crackle that made Osvalda start. After a second, a soft chime sounded from what Osvalda identified as an intercom nearly hidden in the ceiling of her prison.

"Hello!" A cheery prerecorded voice spilled through. "And welcome to Apeture Laboratory's Cooperative Science Research Program! For your safety..." Osvalda frowned up at the intercom. What the hell?

"...Please set through the portal to your left when it appears." The voice ended, leaving Osvalda in silence once again. That is until a splat followed by a woosh sounded. The panel on the wall was set ablaze with a ring of flicking blue light. The center of the ring revealed a porthole view of a new room. 

Osvalda stared in shock at the new hole. It was just big enough for Osvalda to set through and escape her cell. But, that was what her captors wanted her to do. Who knows what kind of hell she'd be walking into. 

"Please step through the portal." The recording repeated. 

"Yeah. Yeah." Osvalda snapped. She climbed through the hole. A strange sensation washed over her as the portal spat her out facing the barrel of the gun. Osvalda quickly threw herself to the ground with a squawk befitting her unfortunate nickname. 

She waited for the loud bang. Instead, she watched the gun slowly turn toward the left wall and fire. A familiar splat and woosh sounded as a new portal sprouted on the wall. 

Osvalda let out an annoyed grunt. She pulled herself up and approached the strange gun. It turned towards the opposite wall on a metal pedestal and fired again. The blast bounced off a round vault door and scattered the orange light into several directions. Curious, Osvalda picked it up, finding it detatched easily from the pedestal. 

"You have aquired the Apeture Labaratory's Personal Handheld Portal Gun. This gun will be with you for the duration of testing. Please proceed to the exit to begin testing." With that, the vault door slid open. 

Osvalda walked through the door, finding a large set of stairs leading up to another vault door. There was no handrail or support Osvalda noted bitterly. Going up them would be a nightmare with her leg. 

But she had been walking just fine, hadn't she? Osvalda ripped up theleg of the horrid orange jumpsuit she was in. She found a line of metal rings hugging her bad leg. They were all connected by a central rod down her leg, so the whole device looked like a metallic ribcage. On the top ring, a ring insigna glowed a faint orange. She tried to dig her hand under the metal rings to no avail. 

"Oh, that's what's taking so long. I would've thought you would've found that ages ago since you haven't been able to walk properly in months." A new voice filled the empty corridor. This one was a monotone woman's voice, one that gave Osvalda a sense that she knew that voice. Except, she couldn't place it for the life of her.

More importantly, this voice sounded like an actual person, and she could yell at a person. "What the hell have you done to me?" 

"It's a leg brace. Duh." The woman said condescendingly. "It's Apeture's New Intergrated Leg Brace. The intergration was a complete sucess if your slow discovery is anything to go by. Or maybe, your just extraordinarily oblivious. I must record that in our findings." 

"Who are you?" Osvalda snarled outraged. Her captor thought her weak enough to need a leg brace for their sick agenda? Well, they were in for one hell of an awakening "I swear when I find you-"

"Oh, there will be no time for that. We are going to be conducting so much scientific research." 

Osvalda huffed. She turned around and walked back towards the door she came in. When she approached though, the door slammed shut. 

"Now. Now, we can only move forward so is the way of life." The woman sounded so pleased with herself. Osvalda's pride made her want to protest, to do the exact opposite just to spite the woman. 

But as much as she didn't want to go, she had no chance of escape trapped in this hallway. So, she swallowed her pride and did as she was told. She walked through the new door into a stark white room. A locked vault door sat across the room next to a large red buttom on the floor. A cube rested a raised platform above the door.

"Let me welcome you to Test Chamber One."


	2. Chapter 2

Osvalda's life had always been hell. Whether it had been taunting bullies on the playground, the bloodthirsty criminals of Gotham's filthy streets, or her own rivals thirsty for her own blood, there had always been someone there to make Osvalda's life hell.

Today, it just happens to be a disembodied voice giving her hell. 

The woman's voice, full of snark and condenscion, drove her to complete complex puzzle after puzzle like a simple lab rat. All the while, she provided sly comments, hinting that perhaps her weight or her lack of functioning brain cells had kept her in a test chamber for an abnormally long time. She claimed she could do everything much faster and efficient if she was there. 

For god's sake, the woman didn't even use her name. She only referred to her as Test Subject B-113 of all things!

But the worst was that it was becoming quite clear that the woman was out for her death. The test chambers the woman had thrust her into started out harmless enough with just a block and a button. Then, Osvalda was slowly introduced to rooms half submerged with water where she nearly drown in twice, bullet spraying robots that fired on sight, and pulsing eletricity fields that made solving puzzles all the more terrifying. 

Osvalda drew the line at being burned alive however. 

At what was supposed to be the end of their "cooperative research", Osvalda was paraded down a hall on a floating platform before the to an incinerator opened up under her. She had just enough time to escape through a portal before she could be dumped in. 

Osvald bolted after that, ignoring any of the protests the woman put up against it. Up filthy backroom fire escapes and through many older, rusting doors, she went hoping to find an exit. However, the laboratory seemed to spawn endless new rooms and hallways for every door Osvalda tries. Escaping is like a test chamber in and of its self, Osvalda thinks bitterly. 

She soon made her way out of the delipating backroom into areas more fitting with the term "Laboratory". The oppressive white panels and wiry technology she had come to associate with the place was back in full force, but these areas seemed more for observing. Panes she recognized as one sided glass gave lined the wall and gave view to a hospital like room inside. In front of each sat a desk full of the usual desk clutter but no one to occupy them. Strange. Shouldn't a laboratory have people working here?

Curiousity got the best of her, so she took a look at the desk, ignoring the knick knacks and a personalized mug for a Gordon Freeman in favor of a manila file. Inside is a file report filled out in messy cursive, titling some project as the Enygma experiment.

A strange whirling sound made Osvalda jump. A strange mechanical arm folded itself out of a panel in the floor. 

"Don't you know it is rude to look through people's medical files? Where you raised in a barn?!" The woman snapped dripping malice with every word. Osvalda would've savored it had the arm not fired. Osvalda ducked into the nearest room, only hearing the loud impact as the missle smash into the wall behind her.

When she comes to her senses enough to look around, she gets hit with deja vu. The sensation is nerve wrecking. The room had no decernible features that she could recall in memory. To her, it was as sterile and sleek as the rest of the facility. 

Then, she stepped on something, a small piece of silver she identified as a cufflink. She picked it up, turning it over to reveal an umbrella engraved on its flat top. 

Osvalda felt sick. She vaguely remembered glasses and bright lights. A green under white fabric. A glint of light off a pair of tweezers slick with red holding a small object. 

Oh god, her captors had operated on her. They had seen her when she was at her weakest and most pathetic yet chose to fix her up just to kill her all over again. All for some sort of experiment.

Who would've gone so far just to torture her though? Sure, she had countless enemies, but she was sure most of them would've left her for dead...or at least hastened her end. 

But whoever her captor was, they decided to keep her alive. And, she was going to make them regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos if ya liked it and comment your thoughts! They make my day!


End file.
